Hot Chocolate and Tea
by Joe'saninja
Summary: Ukfem!Us Amelia goes back to visit her hometown, intent on resting up and drinking as much hot chocolate as she can. Whole she's there, she gets a bit of each but with the added bonus of an unexpected reunion and mends some bridges.


**So for my creative writing class we had to write a short story. I decided to take my short story and make it into a Ukfem!Us fic. I hope you like it! Enjoy! **

Hot Chocolate and Tea

The colored leaves danced in the air as Amelia sat outside at one of the few tables decoratively put in front of the cute little café. She watched with amusement as the kids from the nearby middle school laughed and teased each other on their way home. She liked to sit at this small café in the middle of the classic small American town and watch everyone walk by; it was nice to be back in her home town after so long.

Watching the children triggered memories of happier times with her best friend Arthur, a blond English boy with the strongest accent and the bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen. He had transferred to her class when they were in fifth grade and they had quickly become best friends. They were complete opposites by nature but they complimented each other none the less—while Amelia was the loud, spunky, sometimes clueless girl that always seemed to find trouble, Arthur was the calm, quiet, smart-in-all-things boy that would get her out of trouble when she needed him to. He was always there with her.

Then he wasn't.

"Why, isn't it Amelia Jones! I haven't seen you a few years! How are you doing? Just how old are you now? 26? 27? Oh! And you cut your pretty blond hair! It makes you look so grown up."

Amelia smiled. "I'm 28 actually and thank you. It's good to see you too Mrs. Thomson. I'm glad to see you're still running the café. I'm glad that I can still get a mug of your famous hot chocolate." She pointed over to the sidewalk chalkboard with the menu decoratively written in bold lines of white, pink, and green.

The older woman leaned back against the front entrance and let loose a grand, booming laugh. That laugh never failed to make someone jump out of their seat. Amelia got a kick out of seeing it happen. "I see some things never change. I'll go get you a mug but first . . . have you heard?" Mrs. Thomson plopped herself down in the empty seat next to Amelia and leaned in close, speaking in a hushed whisper. "There is a new teacher at the middle school."

Amelia could see the mischief dancing in Mrs. Thomson's amber eyes as she moved her greying hair from her face. She was curious as to what could be so interesting about a new teacher that Mrs. Thomson felt the need to gossip about him or her. She quirked her eye brow and smirked a little. "No I haven't but something tells me you're going to tell me all about it."

"Well, it turns out he is an _English_ teacher and has this charm that attracts all the eligible women in town." She smirked. "And that's all I'm going to tell ya!"

Amelia's jaw dropped. Since when does the town gossiper hold out on juicy info? _Who is this woman and what has she done with the real Mrs. Thomson?_ "WHAT?! Since when do you withhold gossip-worthy info!? You can't keep secrets from anyone, let alone from me!"

Mrs. Thomson's laugh echoed as she stood up and walked back to the café's front door. Just as she reached it, she turned and called out, "I'll get you that hot chocolate so you just stay there and don't even think about leaving!"

Darn old woman. What a tease! Amelia crossed her arms and pouted as she continued to look at the doorway. At least she gets some of that famous hot chocolate.

Soon enough, a colossal mug of steaming hot chocolate appeared before her. She childishly licked her lips and rubbed her hands together. Holy cow, she had missed this!

"By the drool coming from your mouth, I can guess you are really happy to see this." Mrs. Thomson placed the mug on the table with a clink.

"Heck yeah I am!" Amelia looked at the drink, just now realizing it wasn't in a to-go cup. "Mrs. Thomson, I hate to do this but do you think I can get this to go? I should probably get going."

The panic that quickly took over the old woman's face was comical to say the least. The woman started sputtering and looking all over as if desperately trying to find something. What that was, Amelia couldn't figure out.

Then she looked towards the warm drink. "You know my hot chocolate is best when served in one of my mugs! Now you just sit right there and drink up or, or, or . . . I will charge you for it and all the other free hot chocolates and tea I gave you and Arthur growing up."

No! Not the charges! They had managed to get a hundred dollars' worth at least of her delicious drink over the years and the last thing she wanted was to start paying for it.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay. Just don't charge me! It wouldn't be fair if I had to pay for his share too!"

Mrs. Thomson sat down next to her again, getting into a comfortable position and giving her full attention to Amelia. "Now drink your hot chocolate and tell me all about life."

"I would like to but I really should get go-"

"Nonsense! You stay right there and tell me everything. It's been too long since we had a nice heart to heart."

If Amelia didn't know better, she would say the old coot was trying to keep her there. "Alright." She gave the smug woman a look of suspicion. "Just until my drink is done."

"Whatever you say, Dearie."

They talked about Amelia's job at a publishing house down in New York, her daily life, pets, and love life, which Mrs. Thomson seemed a little _too _interested in. When the conversation would start to die down, Mrs. Thomson would find some mundane subject to keep it going. She even started ranting about the one time she sent one of the hired help to buy more chalk for the outdoor menu but instead or getting more colors, the poor teenager had bought white. If Amelia wasn't naturally full of energy, she would have fallen asleep.

During the exchange, Mrs. Thomson would check the time on her silver wrist watch then look out to the road. Amelia ignored it thinking it was nothing of importance. After some time however, Amelia couldn't help but speak up.

"Are you expecting someone?" She asked.

"Oh well, um . . . you see . . ." Just then, Mrs. Thomson looked a head and let out a relieved sigh. She quickly stood up with a grand smile on her face and glee twinkling in her eyes. "It took you long enough to get here! You're later than usual!"

"Yes well, I had essays to grade. I don't know what these students were taught before I came here, but it's a disgrace to the Queen's English."

Amelia's eyes went wide; she knew that voice! She didn't turn her head to see who it was, she didn't need to because she _knew_ that voice. Oh God. This was impossible! He shouldn't be here! He should be on the other side of the world!

"Look who came to visit! I told you she would be back. Now when I'm right, I'm right and you should never doubt me."

"A-Amelia?" He sounded shocked.

She didn't answer him. She should have turned her head, given him a smile and said, "Arthur! It's so great to see you! How was England?" Instead, she sat there like a deer in headlights.

She heard someone clearing their throat. "Do . . . do you think I can sit here?"

_Stop being a fraidy-cat and say something! Gosh dang it Amelia! What happened to your unhealthy amount of courage you once had? Say something!_

"Um, s-sure." Well, at least it was something.

She could have sworn she heard Mrs. Thomson giggle. "Would you like the usual, Arthur?" Yep, definitely a giggle.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Amelia glared at the cheeky, old, wrinkly, sly woman. She bet she had this planned from the start. No wonder she was delayed from leaving so much. Humph. _Well-played, Mrs. Thomson. Well-played._

"I'll be right back with your drink. Do you want another hot chocolate, Amelia?"

"Humph."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Amelia watched as Mrs. Thomson practically skipped her way back inside. The next time they were alone, Amelia was going to have a chat with her.

"So . . . how have you been?"

Oh right. She almost forgot she wasn't alone at the table. Okay. She could do this. Just keep conversation light. All she had to say was that she has been fine.

"I've been good. Been working at a publishing house down in New York. I've got three cats in my little apartment. Not dating anyone now. That doesn't mean I'm going to end up an old cat lady, not that old cat ladies are bad. Dude, is it hot out here or what?"

Insert foot in mouth now. Her face must be as red as a tomato right now. What happened to a simple "been fine" answer?

She watched as he chuckled behind his hand. If he was trying to hide his laughter, he sure wasn't doing a good job of it. Well, at least she lightened up the mood.

"So, since I have now made a blumbering idiot of myself, tell me how you've been. When did you get back from England?"

She relaxed a little as she crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward just a little. She was interested in how her old friend has been.

"I have been well. I returned about a year ago. I received a job at the middle school teaching. Honestly, I have never heard such ghastly English since we were kids. At least you weren't as bad as they are."

Amelia pouted. "Hey! My English ain't that bad! Never has been!"

He gave her a look that practically spoke on its own saying, "seriously?"

"Shut it."

"I never said anything."

"You were thinking it."

When Amelia stopped concentrating on the fact that the Brit insulted her English skills, she realized what it was he had said before. "Wait . . . _you're_ the new teacher!?"

"Yes. Why do you look so surprised?"

Dang it Mrs. Thomson! When she said English . . . Uuuuhhhhgggggg! "She told me there was a new English teacher but when she told me I didn't think she meant ethnicity!" She threw a hand up in the air, dumfounded.

The next thing they both knew, they were laughing. It wasn't an awkward laugh but a full blown joyous laugh. It was almost as if that one day in the past had never happened. Amelia missed this, missed her best friend and decided right then she would fix it.

"Well, I'm glad to see you both laughing together again. Here are your drinks! Stay for as long as you need to."

Mrs. Thomson put down the two cups. She gave them a wink then walked back inside. They each to a sip of their drink in silence. Now that Mrs. Thomson was gone, Amelia reached for all the courage she could muster as she took a deep breath.

"I' !"

Arthur didn't say anything. He just stared at her with her eyes brows bunched together and his head tilted to the side. "What did you say?"

Amelia to another deep breath, hoping it would calm her raging heart. "I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry about yelling at you when you said you wanted to go to England for college. I'm sorry I was so selfish to the point where I broke our friendship because you weren't going to stay with me."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry. Is there any chance I could fix it?" She silently pleaded to him. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't accept her apology.

He put his cup of tea down and gave her a stern look. " We were in high school; we were young and emotional. Neither of us handled the situation well. Of course you would be upset, I sprung the information on you last minute and that was my fault."

"But, but I could have contacted you sooner. I was a coward!"

"Bloody hell, Amelia! I could have done the same thing! Stop taking all the blame and beating yourself up! I was just as much the coward!"

Now she had done it. Way to go and make him mad. She had seen Arthur yell this much only once when some bully wouldn't leave her alone in middle school. The kid had wet his pants if she remembered correctly.

There was a long silence between the two. Amelia had no idea what he was thinking. She could only watch as he slumped in his chair covering his face with his hand. The silence and the way he looked were starting to get to her. She could feel the atmosphere pushing down on her. She had to do something to make the mood little better.

"Well . . . we were cowards, but at least we're not as bad as the French."

He removed his hand to reveal a small smile. "No one is as bad as the French, Love."

Making fun of the French got him every time. He was still the same old Arthur, and she was thankful for that.

"So, truce?" Amelia hesitantly smiled and stretched out her hand.

Arthur gently took her hand in his showing her an expression of tenderness. "Truce."

Amelia beamed. She did it! She got her best friend back! They needed to catch up, they should exchange numbers and emails. Oh! They needed to set a day to have lunch or dinner every week. She was not going to lose contact with him again, not this time.

Amelia quickly asked for his number as she clumsily whipped out her phone. They exchanged numbers and emails. They continued to talk for a while, recalling fond memories and sharing new ones. They happily fell into old habits the more they talked. They naturally started addressing each other by their nicknames. Amelia called him "Artie" much to Arthur's displeasured and Arthur would fondly call her an idiot. Every once in a while, she would hear him call her "Love" just like in some of the BBC shows she had seen, which made her curious.

"Hey Artie, why do you call me 'Love'?"

Arthur averted his eyes away from Amelia. She squinted at him. Was that a blush on his face?

"Don't the English call their loved ones that?"

She watched as he pulled at his collar. It was one of his nervous ticks that she recognized. "Y-yes. We do."

Amelia tilted her head to the side. "But then why . . ." His face was like a tomato, it was so red. "Oh . . . OH!" Was it hot outside or was it just her?

She laughed, a smile breaking out on her face, overshadowing the massive blush that had developed. "Geez, Artie. You haven't changed a bit."

He smiled sheepishly. "No. No, I suppose I haven't."

". . . Good," Amelia muttered, smiling into her drink. "Then I won't either."

* * *

I loved writing this fic! XD Please review! I love hearing from you all!


End file.
